


Divided

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Forbidden Love, Hybrids, M/M, brain's not working will fix tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can
Summary: "Cats and dogs had always been enemies. There was no doubt in that."(Remind me to make a better description for this)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mild swearing (Virge is a vulgar catboi)
> 
> Sorry if some things seem weird I'm writing instead of sleeping because it's too early for that

The alarm blared in Virgil's ears, causing them to flatten and shocking him awake. He let out a low hiss, swatting at his phone with a paw. Finally, the alarm was silenced. He let out a sigh before rolling over and pulling the covers close again.

Just as he had started to fall back to sleep again, his phone called out again. This time it was a ringtone.

He rolled back over, baring his fangs at the phone like it posed a threat. He grabbed it, hissing under his breath. A tad of his resentment dissolved when he read the caller ID; it was Patton.

He picked up.

"What?"

"Hey kiddo, just wondering where you were."

One of Virgil's ears twitched. "... Home? Just woke up. What're you talkin' 'bout?"

"My family reunion? I thought you wanted to stop by... The party's been going on for an hour now."

The Bombay's eyes widened. "Shit, that was today? I completely spaced it off, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, Virgil. Are you still going to come? Mom wanted to meet you, but I can tell her if you can't make it."

Virgil leapt out of bed. "No no, I'm coming. Give me 20 minutes."

"Don't rush yourself! And still take the long way. I don't want you to get hurt."

He hit the speaker button with his thumb before rushing to his closet to grab clothes.

"Don't worry," he called over his shoulder. "I'm getting ready, I'll be there soon."

"Oh, and don't feel awkward about showing up. You won't be the only one here who's not technically family."

"Got it," Virgil absentmindedly responded as he replaced his nightshirt with an actual shirt.

"Just let yourself in through the back gate, that's where everyone is. See you soon! And stay safe!"

"Thanks, seeya."

He pulled his favorite hoodie on and shoved his phone into a pocket before darting out the door.

He ran down the street. He didn't have a car. One, they were too expensive. Two, they were too loud. Three, they had the potential to be very dangerous. Four, sitting in the seats for too long made his tailbone hurt.

Last time he had been in a car is when Patton's sister had visited, and she wanted to go on a road trip and see the sights. She had an old, beaten down car with hard, unforgiving seats. When Virgil had finally gotten out of the car he couldn't move his tail without it hurting.

And yes, there were adjustments made to help prevent that, but they cost extra.

He reached the end of the street before he even knew it.

A thought passed his mind.

_'Should I go left?'_

The shorter way; take a small detour and get to Patton's in about ten minutes. Only thing was, he would have to cross right into dog territory for that.

Go right and stick to cat territory, take double the time but half the risk.

His mind and heart where each racing miles a minute.

_'Pick one, hurry up!'_

His mind made a decision.

He threw his hood up and zipped his hoodie closed.

He stuck his paws in his pockets, ducked his head, tucked his tail against his leg, and turned left.

 

 

He had actually done it. He was a block away from Patton's house, back in cat territory, and unharmed. It was a close call, too.

Virgil had spotted dogs sniffing curiously, and knew that they had suspected his presence. Luckily he had slipped away into cat territory before they had caught him.

He knew Patton was going to freak if he found out. 'If' being the key word here.

He brought his pace up to a run, faint sounds of partying already reaching his ears. He had only ever met three of Patton's family members, he couldn't imagine what a whole backyard full of them would be like.

_'Probably a chaotic mess of fluff and sunshine. Yuck.'_

Two cars were parked on the street outside. Virgil recognized Patton's sister Anita's old beat-up blue Lincoln, but the other was unfamiliar to him.

He hopped over the small fence that surrounded his friend's yard, cutting across the well-kept front lawn to the side gate that led into the backyard. Luckily it was cracked open.

He peeked his head in and- Oh dear God there were so many of them.

He knew the Calyx family was large, but _damn._ The backyard was pretty much packed.

He weaved his way through the crowd, keeping an eye out for any sign of Patton. He found the other quicker than expected.

Patton's snowy white ears perked up, and it took less than a second before Virgil found himself wrapped into an embrace.

"You made it! Hooray! That was really quick though- Wait, you didn't take the short route, did you?"

"Ran the long route," the Bombay lied.

"You didn't have to run it! Oh, here, take a seat. Mom's by the drink table, I'll go grab her."

Virgil collapsed onto a foldable lawn chair without objection. The trip through dog territory, along with the large number of cats present, were starting to spike his anxiety. He silently hoped he wouldn't have to socialize much, but with every passing second he noticed that he couldn't get away that easily.

Cats were already starting to notice him. A few appeared like they were about to greet him.

Patton saved the day, rushing back to Virgil with his mother in tow.

Virgil had heard Patton talk about his mother before, but seeing her in person was a whole different story.

Her hair was shoulder-length, curly, and a beautiful golden brown, barely touched with gray. Her ears were large, fluffy, and brilliantly white. She had a long perfectly groomed scruff, and matching cuffs around her wrists. Her eyes were a soft blue. Her face was soft-looking and friendly, a mixture of young and old. Her whiskers were short and dainty.

She smiled warmly. "Wonderful to finally meet you, Virgil!"

The Bombay stood and nodded, giving a small smile in return. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Calyx."

"Please, just call me Bella."

Bella held her arms out, offering a hug. Virgil acquiesced.

He couldn't help but notice how similar the two's hugs were; gentle, but full of love and clingy to a point just below overbearing. Though it was to be expected, granted that Bella was Patton's mother.

"I'm so glad you could find the time to stop by. From what I've heard, you're a wonderful young cat." She smiled wider, border lining on proud.

Virgil gave another small nod. "Thanks, I guess?"

Bella giggled. "Why so stiff? Enjoy the party! Have a little fun!"

"Don't worry about him," Patton said, wrapping one arm around his friend's shoulders. "He doesn't really like big crowds."

"Understandable," Bella purred. "I'm going to head back, the fruit punch bowl is calling me. Plus, Anita just got back with Marley and I want to catch up!"

With that, the mother left.

"Wasn't Marley one of your cousins?"

"Nope, a nephew."

"Damn, why is your family so big?!"

Patton just laughed, grabbing Virgil's arm. "Come on, let's introduce you to a few cats!"

 

 

Virgil's theory was correct. One big bundle of fluff and sunshine.

He'd already had enough social interaction for the day by the time someone he actually knew came through the crowd.

"V! Didn't know you were here, hun!"

"Sup, NiNi."

Ok. Anita, he could tolerate.

Anita didn't ask before pulling him into a hug. Normally, that would make him stiff and uncomfortable. Now, it just made him slightly annoyed. But he didn't say anything.

Anita looked so much like Patton that it was almost startling. Same soft olive eyes, same coppery brown hair, same bright smile. Only differences were gender (obviously), Anita's hair was longer and more curly, and that her fur was all silver, whereas Patton's fur only had patches of silver.

"I heard you played carpool?"

"Yup!" Anita responded, a bit of pride creeping across her features. "Most of the cats here? All because of me. Took a buttload of gas money, but it was worth it."

"Damn. That must have taken a while."

"About two hours."

"Thanks NiNi," Patton purred, nuzzling his sister.

*"No prob! Anything for my favorite little brother," She teased, ruffling his hair.

Before Patton could reply, gasps cut through the crowd. All three perked up, turning their heads to the source.

Anita gently patted Patton's shoulder before pushing through to see what the problem was.

Patton carefully reached for Virgil's hand to provide his friend some reassurance. "I'm sure it's nothing, don't worry."

"How did you know I was worrying?"

"You always worry."

"True. But there's a lot to worry about!"

"There are even more things to be happy about."

"Of-fucking-course you'd say that-"

Anita had returned, fear written clearly across her face.

"Emergency," She hissed. "Someone brought a dog."

"Hold on, where are they?"

Anita motioned the two males to follow her. They did so, and found that the crowd had parted like the Red Sea to get away from a young cat with grey ears and the Corgi huddled against his side.

The small dog glanced around at the cats with a terrified expression, while the cat beside him had one arm around the Corgi as he attempted to soothe him.

"Cody?" Patton muttered, breaking away from the crowd.

"O-oh, h-hey there Cos! I, uh... brought a friend... H-hope you don't mind?"

Cody seemed to shrink away slightly at his cousin's approach. The Corgi took that moment to speak up, voice small and weak.

"I-if y-you don't want me here, I-I'll go! J-just don't hurt me... Please..."

Patton's expression softened, and he leaned a bit closer to the Corgi. With a much gentler tone, he asked, "What's your name?"

"N-Nick."

Patton straightened and turned to address the crowd.

"Everyone, listen up. Nick here is still a guest at this party, and I will not allow anyone to exclude him just because he's a dog. _Everyone_ is accepted here. Got it?"

The reactions of the cats around him worried Virgil. The Calyx family was so happy and friendly normally. To see all- well, most of that amity disappear once the recipient was a dog instead of a cat bothered him.

Cats and dogs had always been enemies. There was no doubt in that. As soon as they had risen to power, they were all but at war. The land was split into different territories. Cats and dogs couldn't be in a relationship together, and even friendships were frowned upon.

Cody hugged Nick a bit closer, as if to comfort his friend. Patton had struck up a conversation with the new guest, hoping to put him more at ease. A few cats from the crowd had also come forward to show kindness to the Corgi.

_'Not nearly enough.'_

Virgil came up beside Patton. Nick glanced at the Bombay, who gave him a nod of polite greeting.

"I'm gonna head home," Virgil whispered to his friend.

"Oh, ok! See you tomorrow?"

"Yup. Seeya."

 

 

He didn't realize how bad his anxiety had gotten until he was out on the streets. Air bolted into his lungs as he could finally breathe normally again. However, new worries surfaced.

It was dark out. Yeah, he could see in the dark a bit better than the average cat, but still, he _hated_ the dark.

He was exhausted. Two hours of sleep followed by a large amount of social interaction was more than enough to leave him begging to go back to bed.

And- since when did he start walking? Oh well, the sooner he got back home, the sooner he could get-

Why did he walk straight back into dog territory?

Oh God he was back in dog territory.

The streets were empty, he was safe for now.

He pulled his hood on and zipped his jacket before continuing at a quicker pace.

It didn't occur to him that it could have been much safer to simply turn around and take the long route.

That would have changed a lot of things.

If he had taken the long route, for instance, he wouldn't have been stopped by a low growl coming from the alley beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN THIS OUT SOONER I'M SO SORRY AAAAA
> 
> I was completely bored and I glanced through and remembered this. The chapter was 90% done when I opened it, so I finished it up and here it is.
> 
> Just to clarify, they're not actual dogs or cats, or anthros. They're humans, but with animal-like characteristics (ears, tails, etc.) "Paws" aren't actual paws, they're hands/feet; "paw" is their term for it, like "dog" and "cat" are terms for the people.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Virgil is still a vulgar catboi (expect him to be), violence, blood, injuries (none of which are very graphically described)

The night sky was so beautiful.

He took a deep breath of the chilled air as he finished his nightly walk.

However, he scented something- or rather, someone, nearby.

Usually other dogs didn't leave their homes after night. That was a cat thing.

Roman glanced around. The streets were empty, where was it coming from?

He peered into the alleyway next to him. If he focused, he could make out a faint shape at the end of the alley. He drew closer, curiosity driving his pawsteps.

"Hello?" The German Shepherd called. The figure didn't move.

Was there someone actually there, or were his nose and eyes playing tricks on him?

"If there's someone there, let me know. I won't hurt you."

It moved.

They stood, and Roman was caught off guard at how tall they were.

He himself was above average height, but whoever this was stood about head higher than him.

"Hello there, what are you doing out?"

"I could ask the same of you," they growled, their voice sounded deep and masculine.

"I normally take nightly walks. What... are you doing in an... alley?"

The other began walking closer, their pawsteps heavy. As they drew closer, Roman saw that they weren't as tall as he had made them out to be, but they were still taller than the German Shepherd.

Roman caught the scent of Mastiff.

The other stopped, and silence fell.

"Um..."

"You look well-dressed. One of the richies, huh?"

Roman became painfully aware of the weight of his wallet in his back pocket. He had forgotten to take it out before he went on his walk.

Was he about to get robbed?

The silence returned. The Mastiff did nothing.

It seemed like years before the Mastiff let out a low growl.

"I-if you're looking for money, I don't have any on me," Roman lied, cautiously beginning to back up.

Suddenly, the Mastiff attacked. They struck Roman, sending the German Shepherd tumbling to the ground.

He let out a bark, slashing wildly in the darkness.

The Mastiff kicked Roman in the side, sending the smaller skidding with a yelp.

He tried to leap to his paws, but something huge and heavy landed on him. He lashed out, but was met with a surge of pain up his arm.

He kicked and scratched, barking and yelping at the attacker.

His arm was freed, and the weight lifted. He whimpered, trying to drag himself away.

The Mastiff stood over him, laughing cruelly. "Now, lets see if you were telling the truth."

Roman snarled, bracing himself to keep fighting.

However, he didn't have to.

A flash of black crashed into the Mastiff, and they yelped, stumbling backwards.

Roman couldn't see either savior or attacker within the dark of the alley, but just by listening he guessed (and hoped) that the newcomer was winning.

He scooted back out of the alley and next to the ring of light provided by a streetlight. The shuffle of paws was heard in the alleyway, along with defeated whimpers and hateful growls, before silence.

With the threat gone and his adrenaline fading, he realized how badly his injuries hurt. He couldn't move his right arm, and it hurt to breathe.

Something moved from within the alleyway.

A small, dark figure exited and knelt beside the German Shepherd. They were wearing a black jacket, the hood pulled over their face. Roman spotted whiskers peeking out from under the hood's cover.

His savior began checking his wound, pulling the cloth of Roman's long-sleeve shirt aside with gentle paws.

"T-thanks," Roman muttered as he bit back tears from the pain the injury brought him.

"Don't mention it," the rescuer returned. Their voice was also masculine, but not as deep and much kinder and softer.

His arm was bleeding heavily, and fear was rising in Roman's chest. But the other knew what to do.

The German Shepherd was washed in the scent of his savior as they pulled their shirt off from under their jacket and wrapped it around his injury.

That's when he noticed it; his savior didn't smell like a dog. In fact, they almost smelled like-

The other peeked out from under their hood. Roman's brown eyes met deep purple cat eyes.

His rescuer was a cat.

The cat's eyes widened as he realized his identity had been discovered.

"Get home and bandage that quickly, ok?" With that, he left.

Roman didn't bother trying to chase him. Cats were much faster than dogs; besides, he was more wounded than the cat was.

He heeded his savior's last words to him and returned home.

 

 

He was fucked he was fucked he was fucked-

Virgil threw his jacket off and his phone beside it, paws trembling.

He was usually so fucking careful. And now? He had been in dog territory twice. TWICE. IN ONE DAY.

He needed a shower. Anything to wash the scent off of him.

And to wash off the blood.

Fuck, he got into a fight with a dog.

And he let another dog- a German Shepherd, even- get his scent.

Virgil let out a loud groan, burying his head in his hands. He was fucked.

After a moment, he got up and headed into the bathroom.

He hadn't gotten too injured, luckily. He could feel a few scratches on the back of his head and down his back, but he knew they weren't deep.

He was lucky he wasn't dead.

He took a nice, warm shower. Of which he got out of as soon as he felt clean enough.

He honestly didn't understand how some cats and dogs could stand being in water for more than 5 minutes.

He sighed as he looked at his wounds the best he could in the mirror. They would be hell to try to bandage up. Luckily, his hair would cover the ones on the back of his head.

He found himself asking one question.

Why?

Why was he stupid enough to go through dog territory? Why did he intervene? Why did he care about the German Shepherd?

Why wasn't he more injured? Why did the attacker run so quickly?

He needed sleep. The events of the past few hours were going to drive him insane if he stayed awake thinking about them for much longer.

He pulled on his pajamas and carefully climbed into bed, falling asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Suggestions? Critiques? Leave a comment (or a kudos if you really liked it)! Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Suggestions? Critiques? Leave a comment below (or a kudos if you really liked it)! Thank you for reading!


End file.
